


Pool Noodles, Ramming, and You

by caro_cakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/M, Fluff, i hope i chose the right tags, i really don't know what im doing sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caro_cakes/pseuds/caro_cakes
Summary: Lusitania regrets her decision to buy a string bikini, but luckily her boyfriend gives her a confidence boost. The night contains lots of coal, pool noodles, and a model submarine, but both class leaders are determined to make the night romantic.
Relationships: RMS Lusitania/ RMS Olympic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Pool Noodles, Ramming, and You

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if the tags are wrong. Also, this is my first fanfiction posted on this account so please go easy on me!  
> Best enjoyed with tropical island music.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pz1BosPBGlo

Location: Olympic’s Dorm Room

Date: July 24, 2020

Time: 6:56 P.M.

Two people could be seen sitting in a dimly-lit dorm room. There were lots of posters on the wall, adding to the overall cramped and chaotic vibe the room gave off. One poster, with the movie name “Titanic” written in bold letters was ripped on the sides with things like “Don’t do this to my little sis” and “I’ll ram your little faces off someday!” written in red pen with barely legible handwriting. Moving to the disorderly bed, there was a girl with long, red hair and a very pretty and orderly look to her. She was wearing a long dress in a wine red color with a pearl necklace, bracelet, and earrings. In contrast, the man that snuggled her had disorderly blonde hair with a few gray hairs, and an old Royal Navy uniform with the arms cut out (or ripped out, considering the man’s nature.) 

“Oly, are we gonna do anything?” The woman mumbled. The man looked up at the woman. “Lucy, you think I gotta plan? There’s nothin’ to do. And there ain’t a way I’m goin’ back to that rosino where that Andy guy laughed at us.” Lucy laughed, her mind going to the memory of the date that Mary had arranged for them. Olympic was losing all his money on a game of Blackjack, as the dealer, Andy, laughed his head off. He was about to lose another hundred when some crazy avocado man started flirting with Titanic. Olympic jumped up and punched the man in the guts before calling him an edgy freak that looks like weed and being taken out by security. He could have whipped their butts, but he didn’t, likely not wanting to get arrested.

She was brought out of her daze when a shrill voice echoed through the halls. “Lucy, some dumb package from Amazon is here for you! Come and get it or I’ll open it!” She ran into the hall to meet the gaze of her younger sister, Mauritania. “Oh, so you’re hanging out with that gangster boyfriend of yours. Lemme guess, he’s begging for more beer?” Olympic suddenly appeared outside the door to face his puny rival. “I stopped drinkin’ so much, lil punk!” The smaller vessel didn’t push him any farther, for every ship person, whether they knew it or not, had some fear of the wrath of Olympic deep down. Lusitania took the package and went back to her boyfriend’s room. The girl blushed in embarrassment. Olympic had a smile on his lips. “So, what’s in there, Lucy?” He tried to sound as classified as possible, showing off his attempts to have a more normal accent. He sounded less like an old sailor now, which everyone appreciated. Lucy giggled as she slowly regretted her purchase.

She had no choice now but to open the package that contained the string bikini. She had asked Mary what the sexiest swimwear would be, and she excitedly tracked down an extremely revealing string bikini with an American flag on it. Olympic had always been fond of the United States ever since he rammed U-103 and they cheered for his bravery. She tore the bag open carefully and pulled out the all too tiny swimsuit. Olympic smiled slightly. “Aww, Lucy, that’s so cute! We can finally go swimming together!” Lucy kept on a smile, but on the inside, her heart was filled with embarrassment. She has had body image issues for a long time now, ever since she saw the extra fat that was making her belly stick out a little bit. She didn’t want her partner to worry, so she tried to keep it a secret, until he found out about her skipping meals and they both agreed that if he stopped smoking she would start eating more. So now she had gained a little extra fat, and she couldn’t help but feel like a failure when she saw herself in a swimsuit. She lied every time about simply not owning a swimsuit.

She blushed as she got the swimsuit and went to Mary’s room to change. The fellow Cunard liner greeted her warmly and tried to give her a confidence boost as she tied on the bikini. She also inserted safety pins just in case the ties didn’t want to stay. Lucy felt ashamed as she looked in the mirror. Her stomach was just a little too big, and her breasts were still only a C cup. Mary gave her another pep talk as she added waterproof wakeup to her look. She then scurried off to meet her boyfriend. As usual, his swimming trunks were extremely small, to show his rather extreme muscle. His tattoos included one on his chest with both his sisters’ names, one on his arm with his hull number 400, and many on his legs with various words and symbols. A rather old one read, “RAM those damn Germans!” His face wasn’t the usual, though. Lucy immediately thought he was judging her, and she tried to say sorry, but he interrupted her. “Wow, babe, you look… beautiful.” Lusitania’s heart almost melted at how he made her feel. 

Lucy, for once, didn’t feel embarrassed in a swimsuit. They finally made it to the beach, which there was hardly any shipfolk at. She couldn’t tell why, though, it was such a wonderful evening. They walked on the sand of the beach, listening to the gentle waves. Olympic talked after a long moment of silence. “Eh, this may sound kinda crazy, but do ya want me to teach you how to ram?” Lucy was taken aback by the rather odd plan. Teach her how to ram things? Wasn’t this supposed to be romantic? Well, Olympic is a guy, and he seems to have no clue how to organize something romantic. Lucy giggled. “Yeah, sure.” They both got in the water, and their ship parts bursted out. Olympic had his dazzle camo from his achievements in World War 1, with the four smokestacks and small guns and of course, the tiny little spike they never thought he would have the guts to use. Lusitania, on the other hand, was painted black and red, her red smokestacks gleaming in the sun. She was significantly smaller than Olympic, but they were both the flagships of rival companies, thus they both had their own strengths.

Pretty soon, more shipfolk filled the beach and Olympic found a pool noodle to let Lucy practice on. They were already getting many stares, due to them being oversized, coal fueled passenger liners from over 100 years ago. However, many of them knew Olympic, thus kept their distance from the couple. Olympic got down to business quickly. “Alright, so the basics of rammin’… well, all you gotta do is just charge at something! And rev your engines, and knock em’ down! It’s- kinda hard to explain. Just ram that lil noodle!” Lusitania, despite being extremely embarrassed, still started her propellers and revved the engine loudly. “Hell yeah! Sink it, babe!” Olympic yelled in that naturally loud voice of his that made every ship person turn their heads to the couple. Before she knew it, Lucy had tore a large hole and the noodle was starting to get torn apart. She smiled, still blushing due to everyone staring at her.

And so the night continued, as they found more flotation devices to destroy. And people were staring, but they didn’t care at all what they thought because they had each other. There were a few kisses, but they didn’t make out in front of the younger shipgirls. Eventually, Olympic found a model submarine and knew that it was showtime. They both rammed it with the power of two. When it finally went down, everyone was cheering for them. Finally, they went inside around 10 P.M., and the crowds left for the dorms. Titanic greeted her wet older brother and his girlfriend. When Titanic showed them the feast she had prepared, they remembered the last time they ate was at 11 A.M. They consumed the coal and oil quickly, and also tried some of the delicious human food. Lucy didn’t even think about the calories. She just ate the food she so desperately wanted.

They ended the night sitting on an old swing on one of the many porches overlooking the beach. Oly softly combed through Lucy’s hair, and for the first time in forever, Lucy told Oly everything about her eating problems. And Olympic listened patiently, until he gave her the best pep talk ever. Lucy finally felt confident with her healthy body size and was content with her C cups. Lucy smiled as she fell asleep on her big boyfriend, finally content, even if it was only one night. It was still magical.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments really mean a lot to me, I promise to reply to all of them. I don't know when I'll get inspired and post again, maybe tonight, maybe next month. But cya! :)


End file.
